Broken Quill
by Witches-Britches
Summary: Dramione. After the Dark Lord has fallen, the Death Eaters that have been captured are put on trial by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. The day before Draco Malfoy is up for trial, Hermione Granger receives a unique package in the mail. Could this package change the trial for him? Or is he destined to a lifetime in Azkaban? ** story best read on AO3, link in profile
1. Chapter 1: Delivery

_Special thanks to HeartOfAspen for the lovely alpha/beta work! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Delivery**

Hermione unlocked the door of her parents' empty house. The Dark Lord had been defeated, but they were still far away as it was still not safe to bring them back just yet. After traveling so long with Ron and Harry, and the exhausting Battle of Hogwarts, she just needed to be somewhere untouched and private. The door swung open and she stepped inside, inhaling the familiar scent of her childhood home. It brought her to her knees.

Ready to shake off everything that had happened, all she could think about was showering and sleeping in her bed. She knew that soon, it would be time to attend funerals, and many of them. As she sank down in the entryway, she glanced outside to see people walking by and quickly kicked the door closed. She leaned against the wall, letting her head fall back onto it as she scanned her home.

A clunk against the outside of her front door made her jump. She stood quickly and grabbed her wand, pausing to listen closer as her mind swarmed with a series of threats that could have followed her there.

She looked out of the peephole, to find nothing unusual… at least it _appeared_ that way. Hermione Granger knew better than to assume that a Death Eater would follow the rules around Muggle neighborhoods, or _any_ for that matter. Her heart was racing, and she exhaled. _Get it together Hermione, it's probably just the newspaper._

Wand in hand, she reached for the handle of the front door and creaked it open just slightly, ready for anything. Peeking outside, all appeared normal. As she began to close the door, a small square brown package on the front doormat caught her eye. On top of it was a short black feather and she concluded that it must been delivered by a messenger owl.

She leaned down to pick it up but stopped herself. _Wait, this could be cursed._

She stepped back into the house to grab her purse from the ground. "Accio sneakoscope."

A small hand-held spinning top popped up out of her purse and she caught it. Stepping outside again, she placed it next to the package and waited. The sneakoscope remained still.

 _Okay, Hermione, just take it, it's probably just a delivery from…_ She walked around the package to read the label and gasped, "Draco Malfoy?"

She picked up the sneakoscope, shook it, then placed it back down near the package again. Nothing. She exhaled and just as she gained the courage to pick up the package, she heard something drop down beside her from the sky, causing her to jump back with a short yelp.

She looked around to see another delivery: an envelope on the ground just behind her right shoe with the Ministry of Magic seal on it. Glancing up, she noticed a gray owl already fading into the distance. Cautiously, she picked up the Ministry envelope, then hesitantly picked up the package from the front mat, studying them as she stepped back into her house. After one last glance for security, she turned to close the door.

She sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall as before, staring at the items. _Which to open first…?_

She knew she really should open the Ministry envelope, but Malfoy's package had her more curious, and she was not in the mood for following any type of etiquette... not now, not after everything.

Her fingers glided across the twine knotted around the brown paper package, then flicked her finger between it to tug it open. After peeling a strip of brown paper off, she squinted suspiciously, _A book?_ She slipped off the rest of the packaging, turned the book over once to inspect it, then brought it to her nose to smell it.

There wasn't anything too strange about it, besides the person who had sent it. It was a simple leather-bound book but it was worn and scratched, and had seen better days. She opened the front leather cover, and then pressed the pad of her thumb across the edges, to see each page flicker with writing. _His_ writing.

She paused when she saw her last name, so she opened it more slowly. Her heart raced as she quickly turned to one page and then to another, every other page containing: _Dear Granger_. She lowered her eyebrows to assume that this was some type of trick. _He's trying to mess with me._

She scanned around her house as if someone were watching, completely self-aware that she was ultimately going to read it, trick or not. She closed her eyes to meditate for a second, and then opened the first page to read what Draco Malfoy had written.

She furiously scanned every word, every inkblot, quickly growing angry. _What a prat! We saved his arse! How dare he send this rude book to me?!_ She thought it might be better to stop, but her curiosity always got the better of her.

Halfway through, the book appeared to change. _He_ changed _._

She started to feel sad, and tears welled up in her eyes at the words written on the pages. It began to grow dark outside, making it difficult to read, so without taking her eye off of the pages, she got up to sit on her parents' living room couch and turned on a lamp to continue.

After the final page, she slowly closed the book and stared at the couch cushion next to her. _It's not possible…_

The living room clock read 2 am. The day had completely passed her by. She felt even more worn than before, if that were possible. Laying the book gingerly down on the coffee table in front of her, she stared at it and tried to think.

Hermione stood up and began to walk away, but then stepped back to pick up the book again. Gripping it tightly as she walked over to her room, flipping her lights on and into her bathroom.

She set the book down on the edge of the sink, then leaned in to turn on her shower. After undressing she stepped in, letting the heat of the water cascade down her skin. Standing there in a trance, she attempted to recollect everything she had just read, to piece it together. Then she remembered the Ministry letter, _oh shit, fuck fuck fuck_! She awkwardly turned off her shower, grabbed a towel to wrap around her and ran to her front door. She slipped on the entry tiles and fell. "OW!"

Ignoring the pain, she desperately reached to grab the letter and ripped it open:

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _The Ministry has requested your attendance at the trials of the Death Eaters listed below. Schedules are listed for time and location._

 _Thank you,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

Hermione sat there with her bruised bum and her hair dripping on the letter before her. The only trial that stood out to her was the second one listed, which took place in less than six hours. She looked back toward her bathroom where the book, filled with Draco Malfoy's writing, sat waiting on the edge of her sink.


	2. Chapter 2: Death Eater

_I type my story, amongst other talesman, with merit of mastery to HeartOfAspen. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Death Eater**

Hermione arrived early for the first trial. She paced out front of the courtroom doors, anxiously adjusting the paper markers she had placed in Draco's book as she waited. The moment that the ministry guard opened the doors, she was the first inside.

Eventually, the round room, lined with ominous black tile and a few rows of stadium seating, filled up with professionals and students alike. She smiled politely, but did not feel like socializing, preferring to keep her mind focused on what she was about to do.

During the first hearing, Hermione's patience was a trial in and of itself, but she tried to distract herself by noting the details of the procedures. Finally, the Wizengamot wrapped it up, deciding the Death Eater in question clearly needed a long stint in Azkaban. She watched as they put away an evidence bag that contained a time-turner and a flask of potion.

 _That must be her,_ Hermione thought as a woman was seated below the judge's tall, towering desk, _It has to be, she's setting up._

Hermione went over to the woman, dressed in a black work suit, and began to talk to her. She seemed surprised but nodded in agreement. Hermione was slightly relieved, though not altogether settled as she went to take a seat. People came and went while she waited in the lower half of the round room, feeling a little exposed. Perhaps because she was not sure if she wanted Draco to see her, especially after what she had just done.

Only twenty minutes had passed when Hermione's nerves caved and she moved to a seat more hidden, before they were all taken. Here, Draco would have to turn all the way around to find her. She did not expect to see his parents, as they were awaiting their own trials. A part of her had hoped that a relative of his might show up as a witness, or at least to show support, since Draco was still so young. They had not even finished their final years at Hogwarts. Would he ever get the chance?

A guard suddenly appeared, silencing the room's chatter and settling the Wizengamot. He guided Draco Malfoy to a lone chair in the middle of the circular room. Malfoy looked worn and tired, and his usual fair skin somehow seemed paler. Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually missing the proud, smug version of him. Instead, it appeared as if a Dementor had recently made an attempt at his soul.

After reading his book, Hermione looked at him differently: the way his hair swept over his ears, how long his neck was, his stride. She supposed that was what happened when someone documented their thoughts about you over the course of years, and you eventually read it. To her, he was like new. In under twelve hours, Draco Malfoy had become someone important to her and also, someone she feared could break her heart. She wondered if he had written to others, maybe one for his mother, his close friends, or even Harry.

She scrunched down in her seat, tapping her purse, wondering if his defense representative would tell him what she had done. Hermione watched as the woman stood next to a table full of paperwork, just a small distance behind Draco. Then, she began to walk over to him, touching his shoulder to confirm that she was there.

 _This is it, she's going to tell him…_ Hermione was sure he would not be prepared for his personal thoughts to be displayed or read out loud by the judge. She wondered if he would despise her for this, especially if it did not actually help his case and he was sent to Azkaban regardless. Just as his defense representative moved to speak with him, the judge presided, and all of the attention was on him.

 _Wait! You need to tell him, he can't find out that way, not in front of everyone!_ Hermione fumed and suspected that his defense representative did not care. This was probably just another case to her.

In a low rumbling voice, the judge spouted off a statement similar to the one spoken at the previous trial, and Hermione guessed by his tone, that it was memorized and used at every session.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are on trial for participating under the allegiance of the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort, and formerly known as Tom Riddle. Under his regime he and many other Death Eaters openly and willingly broke wizarding laws under the Improper Use of Magic Act, most notably by death and torture to an endless count of Muggles and magical peoples a like. You are here to seek judgement of these actions by the Wizengamot who sit before you. Have you any evidence set forth to prove your innocence, please let your defense representative bring it forth and it will be submitted for review. Now, how do you plea?"

Draco stood up slowly from his chair while Hermione held her breath, hardly realizing it. She could only see the back of Draco's white blonde hair as he shifted slightly and spoke in a low, cracked voice, "Guilty, your honor."


	3. Chapter 3: Guilty Submission

_My mama, your mama, up to chapter three. My mama, your mama, ship Dramione.  
_ _Witch is gonna write, for this tin man. Witch is gonna need, the HeartOfAspen._

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Guilty Submsission**

It was as if everyone decided to take in the last breath of air on earth. A large gasp, throughout the ministry court room spread like a whisper.

 _How could he plead guilty?_ Hermione thought angrily. _Draco!_

The court judge seemed surprised as well. He edged his head up and looked down past his spectacles at Draco as if to ask the young man if he were sure. Draco said nothing and sat down. Hermione felt panicked while she attempted to stay still in her seat. Would they not run the trial if he pleaded guilty? She had not witnessed a Death Eater plead guilty so far.

The judge looked up at the room, "Okay everyone, settle down, the boy knows his mind, and that is _that._ Now, Mr. Malfoy, your representative _has_ submitted something only recently, in your defense. I shall present it now."

Draco looked up curiously, while the judge looked afar to a Wizengamot assistant who was just returning to her seat.

"Thank you, Beatrice, for adding the time stamps so quickly." She nodded and took her seat. The judge flipped through a leather bound book and drawled loudly to anyone who would listen, "Please, people, date and sign your work, this is quill writing 101." He then eyed Draco sitting below him. Hermione's heart began to race, but altogether she was relieved that they would still present it, despite his guilty plea.

The judge adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "Here I have a book, a diary rather, which includes the writings of this young man, Draco Lucius Malfoy. It has been inspected thoroughly. Though not properly dated, an ink detection charm revealed that the handwriting, time, and location, do in fact match the life events of the Death Eater sitting before us."

The judge looked around, and everyone was quiet and leaning in to listen. He looked down at Draco, who appeared uncomfortable in his seat.

"I suspect, after giving it a quick read myself, that you were not aware of this diary being presented, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco quietly shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

"I will remind the Wizengamot, that this book will also be put forth for evidence in other trials. You shall see why." The judge paused when he saw Draco wince. "Young man, might I remind you that _we_ all here, are not strangers to such personal life details. Nothing in your mind is so _new_ that it could astound _us_. Your shame is not as important as the evidence that could condemn a wanted criminal. You were lucky that your temperament guided you to write it, and I suspect your guilt to send it. Especially to _whom_ , I might add."

Draco remained motionless except for the squint of his eyes and a quick bite to his lip. The judge held up the leather-bound diary, clearly worn with time and heavy with writing.

"Now, it's clear as you can see, this diary is lengthy, pages filled to the brim, but I shall only read out loud, for the record, _some_ excerpts. Most that pertain to guilty parties, leading up to the end of Lord Voldemort. I don't expect any interruptions, so sit tight and let us begin."


	4. Chapter 4: Book of Grievances

_Up the scaly dragon, down the rushing glen, we dare not publish live, without HeartOfAspen._

* * *

Note:

-strike word- _**replaced word**_

Represents strike throughs in Draco's diary, because it's not available on this interface. :( Annoying right? It's only for this chapter, promise. Thanks!

. . .

 **Chapter 4 . Book of Grievances**

The judge cleared his throat to begin. Hermione was thankful he was going to skip around, as she hoped he might. She had marked the pages she thought might be most helpful. Draco's defense representative had been hesitant but agreed, which made Hermione feel more confident about her submitting it as evidence. Thankfully, she had chosen to read it immediately after it had arrived at her home. She reflected on some of his entries, nearly tearing up, his words still draining her emotions like a leech.

The judge turned a page, held the book closer to his spectacles, and began.

 _[Entry 1: Charm detection location and timestamp: Location summary; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Time summary; Defendant's 3rd Year ]_

"-Dear- Granger,

I'm seriously going to get you back for that slap. You're lucky my father won't be hearing about this! If he can bribe the court to put that creature down, maybe he can bribe them to do the same to you! Keep it up with your git-arse boyfriends! I will never forget what you did. Consider this my new official book of grievances against you."

 _[Entry 2: Hogwarts 3rd Year]_

"Granger,

Forgot I had this diary. I'll try to remember to add to it for next year, if you make it that long. We have a series of guests joining us at the Manor, though I doubt your lesser known status would even know who they were. Already, Mafalda Hopkirk dined with us, and the other day, she let us in on some plans. We will see if your little trio can keep up."

 _[Entry 22: Hogwarts 4th Year]_

"Granger,

You're lucky I was there to warn you after the World Cup, or the Death Eaters would have gone straight for you. Consider this a pass for being -significantly- _**slightly**_ less annoying this year. You wouldn't want to have a run in with a bloke named Runcorn, though it's likely you will. He has a talent for interrogation and father said he's very good at weeding out Muggles, if the Dark Lord wills it. Yes, He is back, but let's see how long it takes your so called savior boyfriend to figure it out."

 _[Entry 36: Hogwarts 4th Year]_

"Granger,

Rita was desperate for a story, so I gave her -one- _**a few**_. It helps to have a list of unregistered Animagi, she'll write anything I say. Are you clever enough to figure that one out?"

 _[Entry 44: Hogwarts 4th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

You're scribbling away in class again, every word. The sound, the rhythm, could put anyone to sleep if you weren't so...but then it stopped. Your sad, overworked quill had finally broken. You looked awestruck. You laid the quill down, closed your eyes, and took a deep breath. Then you pinched your lips together, opened your eyes and picked up that quill.

Without magic, you bent it and altered it, until it worked again. Not well, but it worked. And again the scribbling sound continued, changed, but still there.

That's when it hit me. I could be that quill, but not today.

What do you think of 'Professor Moody'? If you had met him before, you might have noticed something different, but apparently even Dumbledore can't see it, otherwise he'd be put away for keeping him around children."

 _[Entry 48: Hogwarts 4th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

Saw you at the Yule Ball, been waiting for you to finally step up. Guess I'll have to tease you some more. It's just easier that way.

You must have heard Snape and Karkaroff whispering about Death Eaters. How could you not? They're so obvious. Father can't believe the Dark Lord keeps them on... they're going to ruin it for us all."

 _[Entry 55: Hogwarts 4th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

Do you ever wonder who fancies you? Like, if all the students at Hogwarts took veritaserum and were asked to reveal their most hidden secrets, I wonder what yours would be. I would hope we had one in common, but it's doubtful. I hate sharing bed quarters with other students, though I would leave you as an exception. I bet you sleep quietly up in your lion's den, but I would like to imagine that together, we could wake the dead.

Speaking of dead: Cedric, right? I tried to tell you He was back. Not sure how Potter got out of that one, father said it was a disaster."

 _[Entry 66: Hogwarts 5th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

No doubt you're on top of your O.W.L.'s. Honestly what's the point? It's all going downhill soon. You can't control everything, Granger, though I admire how you try. I joined the Inquisitorial Squad _._ Umbridge thinks all non-magical people should be tortured for even breathing, fuck.

You should slap me again, especially since I just took 10 points from you (or was it 15?), then called you a Mudblood. Honestly, what will it take for you to hex me? If I'm going down, I'd like to have you to blame for it, instead of myself for once."

 _[Entry 74: Hogwarts 5th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

Was reading over these past years' scribbles. So much for a list of grievances. I have a problem, and that problem is -you- _**me**_. I've gone soft exactly when I'm meant to step up. I can't even manage to write what's really been spinning in my head, but maybe I should. So I've made a decision. It's best that I make another attempt at hating you. If not for any reason but, I simply can never have you. As if anyone would think about me that way, especially not you. Not after everything.

I heard Nott bragging about an illegal time-turner. He'll never finish it, and even if he could, not even that could fix my fate. It's just like me to want what I can't have."

 _[Entry 82: Hogwarts 6th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

It didn't hurt much, apart from the searing pain in my soul, but who's to notice, right? Mother was against it, father all for it, anything to fully commit to the Dark Lord, -tosser- -bootlicker- _**prat**_. I wonder if He can hear my thoughts through this mark. Is he that good? I suppose I'd already be dead by now."

 _[Entry 94: Hogwarts 6th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

I've finally lost it. I'm crying to a ghost who seems just as miserable as me. Best company I've had in ages. She's usually in the girls' lavatory, but I'm thinking the boys' one has a vacancy. Perhaps after the Dark Lord's mission. Must make the family proud you know."

 _[Entry 98: Hogwarts 6th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

You're not the only clever student at Hogwarts, I've nearly managed to fix this vanishing cabinet. Do you even know what that is? Wait until they see what I can do, it's bound to impress someone, right? A cabinet is one thing, Dumbledore is another. I need to at least make it look like I'm trying. Maybe no one will notice all of my blatant failures. They'll be used to that by now. Like father, like son, ay?"

 _[Entry 122: Hogwarts 6th Year]_

"Dear Granger,

Your broken quill here, still able to scratch in some ink, just. My suicide mission is nearly at its peak. Pathetic, isn't it? I can't even have a say in that part of my life, or death. Coward. Maybe if I just show up, something else will happen and Dumbledore will handle it. He helps daft Potter, so why not a sleazy git like me? An obvious trap by the Dark Lord, let in some Death Eaters, kill an all-powerful wizard that even he avoids. Why doesn't he just steal Saint Potter and get it over with already? There are so many ways this world will fall, but at the hands of me? This place doesn't deserve you Granger."

 _[Entry 206: Malfoy Manor]_

"Dear Granger,

The Dark Lord is moving around in the manor, again. When he's near, the air feels too thick to breathe and it tastes like my tongue is steeping with iron. Most of us avoid looking at him, probably because his face is like a worn down acid pop. I used to enjoy my quarters here, away from the screams in the dungeon, but now the Dark Lord is living across the hall from me, no doubt suspicious of my efforts. He uses legilimency on me (as if I wouldn't notice), but finds nothing. I've hidden you deep, don't worry.

It's been awhile since I've seen you, I can only hope you're doing better than me. Thank Merlin for my family's potion lab, it keeps me busy between -torture- _**Death Eater duties**_. I've finally perfected amortentia. I carry a small bottle of it around, your scent brings me some sort of peace. Would it still work, if you were gone?"

 _[Entry 288: Malfoy Manor]_

"Dear Granger,

I'm so sorry. -I wanted to-but I couldn't- _**She's a fucking psychopath!**_ I should have just given Potter up. Thank fuck for Dobby. I can only hope you're far away from this hell. Let the rest of us destroy each other and become ghosts trapped in this place. Or else, have that idiot 'Boy Who Lived' finally kill us all. I've tortured too many people to redeem myself. Definitely not worthy of the likes of you, so then, what's the point of anything anymore? Only in a fruitless dream could I be a better person, someone you could want, even only as a friend."

 _[Entry 302: Malfoy Manor]_

"Dear Granger,

The Dark Lord has had it. He plans to attack Hogwarts, I hope you're not there. If you are, maybe I can -save- _**warn**_ you in time, or maybe I just play the part and you kill me. Granger, I know you have no idea, but I wanted to be -friends- _**loved by you**_. I wanted to be out of this war, I wanted someone to know me better, I wanted you. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did, but now I realize it was for the best that I kept you away from this tragic train wreck. Maybe my bad luck will bring down the Dark Lord, it has to be good for something. I sense my mother wants to back out of all of this -so maybe there's hope- **.** You need to understand that the better parts of my life merely involved my mother and flying, until you came along. So, I've decided to send you this pitiful book. For no other reason than to let you to know that you have the power to make someone like me, in the darkest of despair, fall in love.

-Draco"

The judge stopped, and looked up. Everyone in their seats seemed dazed, reflecting on the entries until the judge broke the silence, "I will hand out a copy of this for everyone to review before we deliberate on the verdict. Please return in one hour. Adjourned."

Draco stood up, his head low, and only when he turned sideways, did Hermione see that his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring with anger. _Is he looking for me?_

She wanted to go up to him and explain why she had done it, and how this humiliation and anger would soon be replaced by relief once the judge granted his freedom. If he granted it. A moment later it occurred to her, that not only had she helped put Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, so did his own son.


	5. Chapter 5: Timely Evidence

_Tick, tock goes the clock, Dramione never gonna stop. Zip, zap, swoosh and then, beta is, HeartOfAspen._

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Timely Evidence**

Draco glanced around the courtroom after the judge dismissed everyone. Hermione was now certain he was looking for her, so she got up when a wizard near her stood to leave and followed closely behind as the man descended the stairs. Only then did Hermione notice that Draco's defense representative had not been in the room when the judge finished reading. She looked to be returning from the entrance, slyly passing something to Draco and nodding in agreement to something. Draco looked around for witnesses to the exchange, but with everyone exiting, no one but Hermione appeared to have noticed. Then he was escorted by a guard out of the courtroom through another door.

Confused, Hermione tried to reason that perhaps it was just a note. With uncertainty, she followed the others out of the courtroom while they took an hour break. When the grueling hour was over, everyone was let back in and she saw that Draco was being escorted back to his seat in the middle of the circular room. He had his eyes down and she was glad for the crowd which masked her entrance, but then he flicked his eyes right up at her and her stomach churned. She quickly turned away and tried to steady her breathing as the searing image of him jostled something her mind. Was his nose different? It looked swollen and red. Did he get into a fight with someone? _That won't help his case! What was he thinking?!_

She decided to take a front row seat near the entrance hall, as it was still out of his eyesight. At least he looked less stressed, though more solemn. Maybe he had tried to escape in the last hour? Her mind was creating wild stories, any scenario to make sense of it.

When the judge approached his high desk, an assistant came up to him, holding up a bag with a bottle of potion inside. _That bag held evidence from the trial before!_ Whispers began amongst the Wizengamot. Hermione's eyes widened and she got up abruptly. She stepped down, then exited the courtroom, quickly turning the corner in the hallway. She banged on a door until a Ministry guard approached.

"Please let me in, I think my... _client_ left something in his cell and I need to check it."

Hermione held up her ID and the guard opened the door, requesting her wand before she entered. She reluctantly handed it over.

"What's the name?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, he was just in there."

"Okay, follow me."

She was trying to hide how anxious she was so as not to raise any suspicion, wishing the slouchy guard would pick up his feet. She needed to get in there before the judge alerted the guards to investigate for missing evidence. _Did she really give him that? What for? Why? What type of defense representative does that?!_

The guard slowed down and gestured to an empty cell, "He was just in this-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione stepped in front, hoping to block his view from anything that remained inside. She scanned the small room, noticing a few drops of blood on the floor, but nothing else. Confused, she furiously scanned again. _How did he get that mark on his nose?_ The guard's presence, even a slight shifting of his weight, unnerved her, until his movement caused the overhead lights to reflect something shiny on his belt which then bounced off an object in the corner of the cell.

She glanced back at the guard who had stepped out into the hallway from hearing a commotion farther down the way. Hermione was certain the distraction was because of evidence that had gone missing, and a very important piece of evidence.

Hermione quickly took a few steps in, leaned down and grabbed the small object, noting the drip of blood on top. Not knowing where to place it, she popped it into her shirt inside her bra. The long, thin chain disappeared into her shirt just in time for the guard to look back into the cell.

"You find your client's stuff?"

"No, he must have left it in the courtroom. I _did_ find some blood here though, gross!"

Hermione pointed to the floor, acting disgusted and quickly walked out of the cell while the guard went to study the blood. Her heart was racing. She had just taken Ministry evidence. _What are you doing Hermione? You'll be sent to Azkaban yourself, you fool!_

She walked briskly away, calling back to the guard, "I have to get back to the court, if you don't mind, thank you again."

It was clear that the guard was hardly concerned about the comings and goings of a young witch, wondering if he had ever picked up a Daily Prophet. It was a kind of superpower to appear innocent and non-threatening, one she always took advantage of. Once she was out, she turned the corner back to where she had come, taking a second to breathe and to think. _Mark on his nose, blood on the floor, blood on the time-turner... what did Draco do?!_

Nothing seemed changed, but would she know if it had? _Think Hermione, think! If I was Draco Malfoy and had a time-turner, what would I do? Stop the war? Get out of the war? No, seems like his fate was sealed for that. His fate..._

Suddenly, specific diary entries from Draco's book came flooding to her mind. All the self-loathing and the implications of ending his own life. Then she heard the judge take the stand and announce the continuation of the trial for Draco.

The chain of the time-turner tickled her chest, so she reached into her bra and properly placed it over her neck, then hid it back inside, wondering if it was possible for it to slow down the thumping of her heart. She exhaled and slipped inside the doors quietly, flashing her ID at the guard, before audaciously walking right up to Draco. He did a double-take when he saw her standing so close to him and flinched slightly, lowering his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry, your honor, just a friend to stand next to when his verdict is announced. I hope that's alright."

The judge, who was clearly more distracted by the missing evidence, waved his hand dismissively in approval as he began to skim a piece of parchment. Draco looked appalled and nervous, taking a small step away from her, but she persistently kept in step with him like a shadow.

Hermione pretended to scratch her neck, petting the time-turner chain casually as she scanned the room. She looked up at Draco, noticing his chest rising and falling like he had just finished a run. Maybe he was just nervous, but it felt different. She followed his stare, as he seemed to be focusing on another side of the room, instead of up front for the judge's verdict.

She was standing so close to him that he was blocking her view of whatever he was looking at. So she arched her neck slightly, peeking past his shoulder.

Between a break in the stadium seating, on the lower level, she saw a figure solidify out of nowhere, hidden from the Wizengamot.


	6. Chapter 6: Halt Bubble

_Love in time without a spell, a witch's soul can only tell. Tit for tat, we know not when, countless rhymes for HeartOfAspen._

* * *

Note:  
Longer chapter here.

. . .

 **Chapter 6. Halt Bubble**

When Hermione focused her eyes on the figure, she saw that it was Draco, but without a mark on his nose. Her eyes widened. She looked up at the Draco next to her and he was closing his eyes tight. The other Draco from afar looked anxious, but determined to do... something. Slyly, he reached over into the stands, where an unsuspecting wizard had carelessly stowed his wand in his pocket, and snatched it. Hermione's natural instinct was to reach for her own wand, but she was quickly dismayed to realize she had left it with the guard. She had to think fast.

The Draco from afar began to cast, aiming right at middle of the room toward Hermione and Draco. _Is he here to hex me, wait- he's aiming higher, at Draco. Why would he? NO! Merlin, if I move him, the spell could hit someone behind us_!

Her mind scrambled and then she grabbed the Draco next to her in for a tight hug and quickly threw the long time-turner chain around his neck as well, hoping this one was similar to the one she had used in her third year. Fumbling with the time-turner while hunched over his shoulder, she did the first thing that came to mind, and set it to _halt_.

Her eyes squeezed shut for a split-second, hoping that it had worked. When she peeked her eyes open again she saw that the Draco from afar was frozen in place, his curse in midair, glowing green. The light of the spell was more than halfway to them, and she exhaled with relief. Everyone else in the courtroom appeared to be frozen as well. Slowly, she released her hug, looking up at Draco next to her. He appeared confused and then they both took notice of the large iridescent bubble that surrounded them.

"Granger, what's going on? I'm supposed to- Why are we in a big bubble?" He began to move and Hermione grabbed his shirt to keep him close.

"It's a time halt. The bubble keeps us in a quantum space so that we don't affect anything around us, but that's not the point."

"Granger! Get me out of this!"

"That's enough from you, _Malfoy_. You were going to kill yourself? THAT was your big plan? Did you pay someone to get you this time-turner? A guard perhaps?"

"What's it to you? I don't need to be here anymore, I'm just off to life in Azkaban anyway!"

"You don't know that, Malfoy! That diary, it could have-"

"You had no fucking right to submit that for evidence, that was-... private." She felt him tug away again and she grabbed his arm this time to keep him close, clutching it in case he thought to attempt an escape. It felt strange yelling at him in such close proximity. It was oddly intimate. Her memory flashed to some of his diary entries that had not been read out loud. Though, at the same time it was infuriating because he had the air of the same hostile Draco she had encountered her whole life. "I had EVERY right, Malfoy! You can't send me something like _that_ and expect me to let you plead guilty!"

"I _AM_ GUILTY!"

"Hardly! There are other punishments besides Azkaban!"

"Granger, this time there isn't. Everyone knows that." He stared her down, breathing hard through his nose, challenging her to deny the truth of it all.

"Well, don't you want to even see if you were sent there? You didn't think to use that time-turner to see your verdict!?"

"It didn't matter-"

"Of course it matters!"

"No, it doesn't. You think I have the option to be _free_? No matter where I go, I'll never be free!"

"Malfoy..."

"Get me out of this, Granger- just let it happen. It already does. I die, I saw it! You can all go on with your lives. Let me control _something_ in my life _for once_!"

"NO!"

"I mean it, Granger, I will break this chain!" He glowered at her, slipping his thumb under the chain where it met with his lower neck.

"You wouldn't."

"The hell I will, I don't care what happens to me!"

"But, you _do_ care what happens to me! Don't you, Malfoy!?"

Draco exhaled, and tellingly dropped his arm to his side. "What do you want from me, Granger? You want to know _more_ than what was in the diary? You want more of my confession?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Oh I think it might. You don't want to be involved with me, I'm just-"

"Broken?"

There was a long pause, though they could hardly tell how long since time had quite literally stopped. Her hand still gripped his forearm for security while he scanned her face and she defiantly stared back. It could have been an eternity.

Eventually, Hermione loosened her grip, sliding her hand down his forearm to intertwine her fingers through his. She tried to pretend not to notice or care how perfect their hands felt together, or the way her heart seemed to apparate into the palm of her hand, against his. He looked down, staring at the anomaly, and quickly back up to her.

"Let me have a try, _Draco_." She paused, to allow the tangibility of his name ripen before she could continue. "Let me... mend you." She shrugged slightly at her deliberate metaphor and he looked away, but she caught a slight pull at the corner of his lips.

"I'm not a quill, Granger. I'm a Death Eater."

She drew herself up to proclaim, "I'm up for it."

She felt a small twitch of Draco's hand into hers. The reaction gave her the answer she wanted, and the feeling of the unspoken communication made her feel closer to him. She smiled to herself, although he was so close she realized that he would see any personal reaction as long as they were in this bubble together. _Focus, Hermione!_

"Okay... Now we need to think of how to save you without altering your past perspective of events."

"Sounds like you've done this before."

"Yes, I have. We really shouldn't be messing with time. In fact, we could be aging at an extreme rate in here while everyone out there has stopped and-"

"Wait, when did you obtain a time-turner? Who gave you one?"

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me in third year so I could take more classes-"

"Stop. A professor allowed you to have a time-turner - in _third year -_ just for _classes_?"

"Hey! I had to go through exasperating tests and codes of conduct, binding me to the consequences if I had done something disastrous, just for _that_ specific time-turner too! They wouldn't just let _any_ under-aged witch or wizard have a time-turner so easily. Besides, in perspective, my classes were very important to me at-"

"MORE important than, I don't know, say... to stop the Dark Lord?"

Hermione huffed, "Look, maybe someone did! He _is_ gone now. Though if someone did tamper with time to, say, help Harry kill Voldemort, it's _also_ possible that another iteration of us lives in a world where Voldemort is still alive."

Draco appeared entranced by her logic.

"I got to see myself slap you from afar..."

"What?!"

"You know, when I slapped you? It's your first entry in the diary-"

"Yes! I _remember_ , _thank you_. And what, you time traveled to watch yourself slap me?"

"No, not for _that_ reason..."

"Well it better not have been for something stupid, like saving that foul creature. I heard he got away and..." Draco trailed off as Hermione gave him a defiant look. "YOU USED THE TIME-TURNER TO SAVE THAT DUMB HIPPOGRIFF!?"

The halt bubble seemed to ripple slightly from the bass of his voice. Hermione turned away from him, refusing to answer. He sighed as he clenched his jaw.

"Okay, hippogriff or not, let's just... focus and take your time, I doubt we're-"

"No..." Hermione loosened her frustrated stance as she zoned into a possible solution.

"What?"

"Not mine, _yours_! I'm going to take _your_ time. See, you're over there still holding your time-turner. If we adjust _yours_ , subtract time where you see if you die or not, you will assume you have succeeded, thus giving you the illusion that you've killed yourself, leading to our current point with no alterations."

"Can't we just stop the spell from hitting me?"

They turned to see the green light suspended in air. As they took a few steps, the halt bubble remained around them as they went, keeping them enclosed. Taking gentle steps, they walked over to the curse and paused at the sight. Small particles of light burst through the air from the spell and the reflection of it made Hermione's usual brown eyes appear green. She blinked and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to mess with a killing curse. What if we touch it while in our halt bubble and it gets in _here_? We could trap ourselves in a perpetual cycle of death..."

"Shit, Granger, that's dark."

"Right, so let's go mess with _your past_ time instead."

"Okay..."

They walked together, keeping close and nearly forgetting their hands were intertwined, until Hermione had to let go to gain full use of them.

Draco looked at himself from the past and pulled a disgusted face, "I could look better whilst casting."

"I don't think you look too bad." she said while studying his past self. She felt as if maybe she was looking too long and turned to see if he had noticed. The Draco next to her looked annoyed and abruptly looked away when he caught her glance. _Is he jealous? No...He's probably annoyed with himself, his past self, maybe both._

"Okay, hold out your hand. I'm going to carefully place _our_ time-turner there. Do not touch anything!"

Draco exhaled slowly, careful not to budge as he watched her place the instrument in the palm of his hand.

She began to reach over to past Draco and was about to place her hand through the bubble they stood in when Draco felt an overwhelming, heavy sensation throughout his entire body. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her back. "Wait!"

She ended up pressed against his chest. Tilting her head backward into him, her breathing had gone heavy and heart was beating fast from the small scare. "What now?"

"What if you get out of this bubble, only to disturb time or get lost in it? What if you touch _that_ time-turner, while using _this_ one? What if the crossing were to cause a ripple in time... or something?"

Closing her eyes as she slightly leaned back into his chest, she could feel his breath just behind her ear and the rapid beating of his heart. _He's right_.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living, eh, Malfoy? Look who suddenly cares."

Lifting his eyebrow, he peered down at her, "Granger..."

"But maybe you're right," she admitted, stepping forward slightly, "let me think."

It was difficult to focus, knowing all the thoughts that had passed through his mind at least once, the proof of which was inked into the pages of that diary. But for now, she needed to concentrate on other things.

Hermione became aware of his stare. "Did you think of something?"

"Oh, uh, no- nothing realistic."

Hermione lowered her brows and lightly shoved him, "Draco, _focus_. I know it appears that we have all the time in the world but again, I really have no idea what will happen when reality from our time bubble catches up with theirs."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, secretly inhaling her scent. "Granger?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Yes?"

Draco paused, appearing nervous, "Thanks for, you know... taking the time." He sniffed with amusement, realizing the pun. " _Literally_."

Hermione fluttered her eyes slightly, not expecting his comment. She hoped he was unaware how the bass of his voice affected her loins. He must be remembering the things he had written to her, or how she had essentially read the history of his heart all in one night.

"Thank yourself, Malfoy. You did something right for a change when you sent me that diary. You can make it up to me later. Dinner, perhaps?"

He grinned back at her, "I can see you're already bending me to your will."

"You like it," she teased.

Draco exhaled, failing to hold back a smile while trying to control the beating of his heart. Only five minutes ago, in real time, he was about to die at his own hand. Now, Hermione Granger was suggesting a date. _She_ was controlling his fate and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The mere fact that she could consider him in this type of way changed his whole perspective. "You know, you didn't have to include me."

"What do you mean?"

"This bubble. You could have done this halt thing by yourself."

Hermione stopped and looked at the floor, scrambling to find a logical response. "I don't know, I guess I knew this would work better if I had answers. Like why _you_ were trying to curse, well, _you_. To stop it all or fix it, I'd have to know the details of events that led up to this point, right? I did consider doing it alone, but I would have had to evaluate the gravitational time dilation. This halt bubble, with the use of magic, conjures a level of gravity that alters the difference of elapsed time between two events."

Hermione paused when she noticed him looking at her like she was some sort of alien.

" _Merlin_ , you thought all of that, in just seconds? Is your _brain_ in a halt bubble of its own?" He looked around her head as if to search for one and she nudged him playfully. He cleared his throat slightly to get his mind on track, "Okay, Granger, how do we do this?"

"Well, I was thinking, since we are in _this_ Draco's future, something must have happened that _you_ remember. For example, you said you died. Did you actually see yourself fall after the curse?"

Draco thought about it, "I cast the curse, and then..."

Hermione stared at him, waiting. As she stood between two Dracos, her mind wandered to a crude place and she mentally scolded herself for it.

"I can't remember, it's all fuzzy."

"That might mean we changed something!" she said excitedly. "Do you remember me there next to you when you threw that curse?"

Draco furrowed his brows and shook his head, "No, Granger, you weren't standing next to me when I tried to off myself. I wouldn't-" Draco stopped himself and she nodded.

"Maybe I was blocked by standing so close to you, or maybe we _did_ alter events, but only just slightly. Whatever happened, it has clearly messed with your memories already."

Draco agreed, "So we stopped it, right? But I can't remember anything directly after the curse. I remember being in my cell and I _did_ think I had killed myself."

"Somehow your vision must have been impaired after casting for you to assume you had actually killed yourself."

Draco became quiet, but she could feel his mood altering. She looked up at him, wondering what it must feel like, having the nerve to end your life and sitting alone to think about it afterward, preparing for it to happen. He was the murderer _and_ the victim... but not if she had anything to say about it.

She grabbed his free hand, holding it again, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry, Draco...that it came to _that_."

He quickly looked away while gripping her hand tightly. He looked up at his past self, hating him for not being stronger, the feeling still lingering through time.

"Alright, Granger, stop the pity. Let's get your brain back, _we_ need it."

Hermione smiled softly. "Well, we can't know the exact events in detail, so we'll have to _create_ what happened. If we make sure your past self doesn't see what actually happened, just as you recall, we can make sure that the curse doesn't strike anyone else."

Draco went to scratch his nose, then winced from the pain of the scar. Hermione noticed, "Draco, how _did_ you get that on your nose? Do you remember _that_ part?"

He touched it again and thought. "I woke up in my cell with it. I heard a guard coming and hid the time-turner, then I was back at the trial."

"Draco, that was about an hour break they took. You either spent that time with the turner, or you were hit and knocked out. How did you know how to use one of these anyway?"

"My father was tampering with one of his own. It doesn't work yet... it was mostly a replica. I knew to set it for two minutes into this time so it could send me back, in case a guard came by my cell."

"So it had to send you back to the cell in two minutes once you activated it..."

"Yes, and I figured that spot I traveled to was empty and hidden, but- _Merlin_ , what if someone had been walking over there? I could have ripped them in half or something..."

Her nose wrinkled, "Thanks for the visual. This is why these things are dangerous! Is it not complicated enough to _know_ magic? Did we have to involve time travel as well? Anyway, when I used mine, I always started and ended in the same place where I knew no one would be."

"Still curious about the details of that event. You're going to have to get back to me on that one. Dinner, right?"

Hermione sighed, trying not to crack a smile at the thought. "Draco, something hit your nose, it must have knocked you out."

"And there must have been a noise after. I wouldn't exactly be discrete if I had just been hit like that."

"Well you _are_ pretty fussy."

He nudged her slightly, wrinkling his nose to the comment. Hermione had never enjoyed being nudged so much in her life. In all the years they had known each other, this bubble held the record for the most times they had ever touched. Would it count if it wasn't real-time? _Get it together Hermione..._

"So something hit you, knocking you out, but not stopping the time-turner from bringing you back to your cell. If someone had seen you or heard you, they might have tried to arrest you, until you disappeared."

Draco looked around and in the stadium seating amongst the crowd of frozen people, until he noticed something above them. It was a movement of colors, something he could not logically quantify in his mind, like an obscure blur.

"Granger, what is _that_?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Blurry Iterations

_Bubble, bubble, time is trouble. Sizzle, burn, and watch it double. A snake rattles in the lion's den. I invoke thee, HeartOfAspen._

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Blurry Iterations**

Hermione looked to where Draco was pointing. Narrowing her eyes, it was a few moments before she realized what he was looking at.

"Draco! That's us!"

"What? How can you tell?"

"Look at the colors, see my shirt and yours, and the blur, I think that's this bubble, in time!"

"Wait, you're saying we went up there, like in the future?"

"Well, it's tricky. See, as we stand in a time bubble, anywhere we have been or might be, skews in space. We are in a special relativity of time and our speed depends on when gravitational effects are negligible. That could be us in a few minutes."

Draco paused to give her a look that she recognized from when she spoke out too much in class, though less disgusted than she remembered, "Right...but what are we doing up there?"

She shrugged and began to walk, while Draco made sure to keep close to her.

"Look, there is something mid-air, right over your head! Well, over your past self's head..."

"It's something square-"

"Let's get closer."

Carefully, they climbed up the stadium seating, higher and higher, passing frozen witches and wizards, but careful not to let the halt bubble touch any of them.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"It's a book. I think we dropped a book! Or, we _will_ drop a book..."

"Where would we have gotten a book from?"

But Hermione was already a step ahead, her arm plunging into her small purse, still with her extension charm on it. She carefully reached in and grabbed a book of the same color and size as the blurry one falling above past Draco's head.

Then, with an expression of great suffering, he iterated, "Seriously, Granger? _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Hey, it's the heaviest book I have in there, and if this book has more than one use, I'm happy for it."

"So, what... we drop it onto my head?"

"Looks like it. When you travel back to the past, it would be one of the least conspicuous things to be found there."

"I still don't understand how we can even see our future selves- hey wait, where'd we go?"

"We're moving, in time. See, over there." the blur was going down the stairs on the other side.

"But we haven't done it yet, how could we see it already happening?"

"I told you already- look, there's also a possibility that _this_ has already happened. Maybe we're in the next iteration of time."

"You mean all of this _already_ happened? The _us_ over there figured it out first?"

"Yes, I suppose. Maybe we're in the fourth iteration, maybe the hundredth! But I don't see us anywhere else, there would be a lot of blurs if that were the case."

"So you're saying more _iterations_ could follow us? Will we be circling this courtroom in a halt bubble for all of eternity?"

Hermione bobbed her head in agreement, "Well yes, unless someone else tampers with time and interrupts it, it's possible."

Draco blinked slowly. "My head hurts just thinking about that."

"This is exactly why you don't mess with time! You're lucky you didn't tamper with this thing too much, not knowing every function. Let's just hope we can get out of it and that we're still basically the same age as we started."

"Granger!"

"What, Malfoy!? You started this! I'm just being honest."

"But you knew, at least a little, that this could have happened when you did the halt thing in the first place!"

"I knew a little about it. Calm down, I'm probably exaggerating, it's just always best to be prepared for the worst."

"Look, the blur is over by where we started, in front of my defense representative. You're holding something up."

Hermione squinted, trying to make out what it was. Even from afar, she recognized it. "Good idea, Hermione, you're brilliant."

"Granger, did you just talk to yourself?"

She shrugged. If only he knew how much she did that... time iterations of her own self, or not.

"I'm using a pan I have from my purse to block the spell. We don't have our wands and I like you said, reaching outside of this bubble could damage something. Hopefully it'll be over and we can be back. Maybe no one will have even noticed."

"Saved by a pan, that's so Muggle of you," he sighed, though he smiled just the same. "Well, let's work on throwing this horrible book at my nose, shall we?"

Smiling slightly, she nodded in agreement. They walked up the steps further before they aimed the book over his past self from below, and let it go. The book dropped out of the bubble and then stopped.

"Wait- what?"

"It's going to move slowly _out there_ until we adjust the time-turner so we're out of the bubble and back in real-time. Now come on, we need to trace the footsteps of our first iteration so we don't make a tangled knot of iterations in here."

Once they were back to where they had started, their future iteration had disappeared. It was a good sign that it ended there, too.

"Why do you have a pan in there, anyway? What else is in there?" Draco leaned down to her purse to snoop and she tucked it away defensively.

"Look, Harry and Ron and I were traveling, before... the manor." She cleared her throat and subconsciously rubbed her forearm. The anxiety-ridden memory bubbled up, leaving Draco with the feeling of a tightening in his chest. Hermione could sense his mood alter, not that she could help it either, but pushed through the thick swamp of emotions to keep the conversation moving. "I knew we would need supplies, so I stocked up beforehand. Accio pan."

A flat, metal pan bounced up and Draco caught it before it flung itself outside of the bubble. Hermione could not help but feel slightly turned on by his reflexes, though it did not make sense when she quickly tried to rationalize it in her head.

"Good catch, Malfoy, maybe your Seeker days aren't over."

He rolled his eyes and handed it back to her. She grabbed the handle, twisting it slightly to gauge the weight of it.

"I'll have to remember to get my book back afterward _and_ this pan- both will need to go back in my purse. I think, wait, maybe not- okay, I'll do it anyway. This _time and event_ thing is starting to mess with my head too."

Hermione held the pan in front of her like a shield, lining it up to the mid-air curse. Draco observed her for a few seconds, visualizing her as some ancient warrior from the Muggle world, then he reviewed the time-turner sitting patiently in the palm of his hand, "Granger?"

She paused and lowered the pan slightly to look at him.

"I don't want to go to Azkaban. What if... I can't handle it?"

Hermione had to think quickly. He looked tense, like he could do something rogue. He clearly had not fully shaken off what Hermione perceived as depression. After all, it was only just over an hour ago that he was in the process of committing suicide. She hated it, but she had to say something to calm him, even if her statement had no backing.

"Draco, you're going to be _fine_. They won't send you to Azkaban, your own quill has saved you. Okay?"

Hermione sensed by his pensive look away, that he knew, she was merely pacifying him. Though from his writing, she was aware he did not often receive this type of warm encouragement, even from his family. She hoped that hers would be enough in the moment.

Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and nodded. She discreetly monitored him, making sure he was really ready to do this. Then, when she felt sure enough, she instructed him how to use the time-turner so that they could re-enter real time.

"Press that there. On three, okay?"

He nodded in agreement, staring at the time-turner while Hermione aimed the flat part of the pan toward the curse, focusing on angling it so it would not harm anyone else if it were to ricochet.

"Okay, one...two...wait!"

Draco exhaled loudly, "Now what?"

She lowered the pan and looked up into his eyes, "I have to know: why'd you send it? You know... the diary?"

Draco's shoulders dropped, accepting that she would have eventually asked that question. "I just needed someone to know me, you know, after I-..."

"I figured, but didn't you think that I might have done, well, what I did?"

"Exposing my deepest secrets to the world?"

"Well, yes."

"No. Sending it to you just gave me more courage to end it, having you know... everything."

"Oh."

"Cheery, right?"

Hermione was not sure how or why she chose this moment, but she dared to bring up what was wisping secretly inside the circumference of their small space. She had a ridiculous fear that if spoken, the bubble would suddenly pop.

"Entry 226."

"Yes, Granger...?"

"Was it-"

"Yes, all true. Surprised?"

"Sort of."

"Did you-"

"Yes."

Draco looked away to hide his blush and back at her with an amorous stare. He nearly dropped the time-turner which confronted him with reality. "Look, Granger, I know that we're not-"

"I want it back."

"What?"

"My book."

"Oh, it's _yours_ now, huh?"

"It was written to me and sent to me, so... yes."

"And are you worried you won't get it back?"

They both looked up at the judge's table where it was likely that the book was stored in one of many evidence bags.

"They are going to want to reference it for more of the trials, so I'll probably have to wait... or they won't give it back at all."

"I still have my quill."

Her head quickly turned to him while he seemed to be scanning her body, skimming his knuckle down her forearm, giving her goosebumps. He slowly looked up at her, and she could feel the heat radiate across her body. She made her best attempt to hide her eagerness as she imagined him writing anything similar to - or better than - entry 226. _Merlin_ he was good at writing, especially for _that_. She needed more time though, to confront the doubt from her past, to debate this fortuitous desire, and to consider the complications of their future. This was _Draco Malfoy_ after all. How could this war have changed their perspectives so much, that someone like him and someone like her could ever work out?

They were both quiet, which produced an air of questioning contemplation between them. What if his diary was a phase to pass the time? Her goal here should be to merely straighten out time, correct what she thought had been wronged. Another part of her being bound to the time-turner code of conduct. According to her own testimony, she did, after all, save a 'pathetic' wild creature from death once. Did he think that her level of empathy also extended to pathetic Death Eaters as well? Or was it more than she wanted to admit?

Hermione, took a deep breath and stood up straight, reminding herself that they needed to focus. "Okay, this time for real. Ready?"

For a second, she thought he might begin to say _no_ , but he nodded yes, and prepped to alter the time-turner as Hermione held up the pan again.

"Okay. One..."

As Hermione took in a deep breath, she zoned in on the on-coming curse, but then she noticed something behind it, in the distance. She squinted her eyes slightly. There was someone sitting in the stands that was not there before. She blinked hard and convinced herself that it was just an illusion, a trick of light from their halt bubble, so she continued.

"Two..."

Then, the person she considered a figment of her imagination stood up, and this time there was no mistaking him. _Dumbledore?_ Her breathing hitched quietly as she accepted that this was truly what her eyes were conveying to her brain.

She shifted her weight and nearly stopped the count down again to show Draco, but Dumbledore quickly held his forefinger to his lips. Then, he serenely folded his hands in front of him and nodded in approval. _Is he from the past?_ _Does he want this to happen? Did he know this would happen the whole time we were at Hogwarts?_

She could sense Draco staring at her in wonder for her hesitation, so she looked up to reassure him, hiding her legion of thoughts with fortitude. Hermione took a deep breath to control her heart rate, tensed her muscles and confidently declared, "Three!"


	8. Chapter 8: Alive in Time

_The story ends, here at eight, give you time to contemplate. Rubies, galleons, diamonds, yen. Beta gold, HeartOfAspen._

* * *

Chapter 8: Alive in Time

* * *

The moment the halt bubble disappeared, several things happened at once. A _ping_ ing noise sounded nearby, while further away came a loud _flop_. Hermione quickly slid the time-turner chain over their heads, discreetly stowing it into her pocket, then stashed her pan back into her purse. They glanced around to check if there were any witnesses to any of it, but only a few members of the Wizengamot were walking in and settling down. Some glanced up at the noise, but went back to what they were doing. Even Draco's defense representative was busy jotting something down on her pad of paper, oblivious to actions that had just occurred right in front of her. Hermione inspected the seats around the courtroom to find that Dumbledore was gone.

Draco lightly bumped his elbow into Hermione's side and she looked up to observe past Draco lying on the ground with the book beside him, until he slowly faded away.

"Draco, it worked!"

"Yeah, and we're not _old_."

"Honestly, anything could have happened, I really didn't know what I was talking about."

His jaw dropped open.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, softening her voice, "Come on, Draco, you- _you're alive._ "

Draco could not help but allow a quiet smile, because if _she_ cared, he cared. His smile faded when he heard someone clearing their throat above them. It was the judge staring at them. _What had he seen?_

To correct her obvious enthusiasm, the judge lowered his head toward her whispering, "Ms. Granger, I'm aware you are here for support, but I wouldn't presume your actions today have the most idealistic outcome for Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, um I didn't mean it that- wait, what?"

Draco lowered his eyebrows, thinking hard on what the man meant, while Hermione looked as if she was going to be sick. He turned to face his representative standing slightly behind them. She had her eyes closed with pinched lips after over-hearing what the judge had said.

Draco looked back again to Hermione until the judge's voice raised dramatically, "If everyone will take their seats, we can finish up the Death Eater trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione immediately grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it tight. He glanced down at it, "Granger?"

"Draco, I'm sorry-"

"What? What, Granger? You said-"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, if you would remain quiet, we can begin..."

Draco looked at the judge but then quickly back to Hermione,"Granger! Am I- is he going to- no, no, you can't-"

"MR. MALFOY, I IMPLORE YOU, ONE MORE OUTBURST AND I WILL BE SURE TO ADJUST THE SENTENCE."

Draco swallowed hard, looking down at the floor while his nostrils flared.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Malfoy, we have decided not to sentence you to Azkaban for your participation with the Dark Lord as a Death Eater…"

Hermione and Draco both simultaneously whipped their heads up in surprise.

"Your diary has helped seal the cases for other Death Eaters, including those who are now under suspicion for bribing Ministry officials. We have been wondering for years who was on the inside and thanks to you, we can now make a definitive case for it."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, squeezing their hands tight.

"While you are not to be sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, you _will_ be sent for holding years of evidence and not reporting it. Your own diary has proven this to be true, so it cannot be contested here in court."

Hermione and Draco both appeared dumbstruck.

Shaking her head, Hermione nearly stumbled over her words, "But this isn't the case, your honor. You'd have to have another trial for that, right? He still has time before he has to go!"

Hermione looked over to Draco's less-than-present representative to confirm, but the woman only shook her head and looked away, seeming to know something they did not.

"Ms. Granger, we have just been through HELL weeding through Death Eater trials. You yourself should understand that this war is still amongst us. _They_ are still out there, still attempting to follow the beliefs of He Who Must Not Be Named. The Ministry does not have time for extension trials. This is an extreme case and not the rule, thereby, the rule being altered."

Hermione was ashamed, unable to look at Draco. She felt as if she had failed him. It was by her own action, turning in that diary. She prepared herself for when he would let go of her hand, loosening her grip slightly, but he didn't. If anything, he clasped it tighter.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, by the power of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot, we pass this verdict unto you: you will be sent to Azkaban Prison for a duration of six months. After that time, you will be assessed in another trial, deciding on your release. Court is adjourned."

The gavel hitting hard on the wood table made Hermione flinch. Draco blinked as if experiencing the first aftershocks of having been hit by an actual curse.

A security guard approached Draco, but he could only stare at Hermione, shaking his head in denial.

"Draco, it's going to be okay," she tried to reassure him. "Six months, that's _nothing_. It's like half of the school year, right? You're going to be fine!"

"Hermione…"

Her heart sank to hear him whisper her name in despair. "Draco Malfoy, I had better see you in six months _alive_! We have a date, remember?"

A smile twitched across his mouth as the guard bound his hands and began to guide him away. Then with a jerk, he twisted his shoulders to slip out of their grip. He took a few quick steps toward her and leaned in close, "Write me?"

She looked into his desperate eyes and nodded. He could sense the guard about to grab him again, but before he could, he leaned forward and kissed her. His soft lips gently stamped onto hers, imprinting her mind with desire as she began to reach up to touch his face. It was fleeting, but she couldn't help but feel as if he was passing his soul on to her, for safe keeping. Hermione did her best to kiss him back but the guard pulled him away too soon, her fingers just missing the touch of his cheek.

"Come on, lover boy, there's no time for that now."

The guard turned him around to walk in the other direction, but Draco craned his neck back to see her one more time. She was grinning in a daze, caressing her lips with her fingers, eyes glued on him. That was all he needed to see. He could be sent anywhere after that, who cared? He had kissed Hermione Granger…

...And _she liked it._


End file.
